Eastbenders
by daniel25892
Summary: xX Slash Xx - Guys in Walford are always the horniest!
1. Ryan and Syed

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Eastenders' or any of the characters within the show, the stories I write are pure fiction and I am not suggesting anything as to the true sexual orientation of any actors or characters within the show.

This is the first chapter in my series. I hope you like it and if you do please give me feedback, a rating and a review. Many thanks and enjoy!

Also Subscribe to me as an author to receive updates when I put up new chapter

* * *

**Ryan and Syed**

Syed and Amira are in the Vic having a quiet drink, they are newly married and as happy as can be, right?

Wrong! Syed is gay and he can't control it any longer, he needs to be intimate with a man.

Amira is growing tired of the sham of a marriage as well, she doesn't know why Syed won't touch her, but she's pretty sure there's nothing going to happen between them.

Ryan was also in the bar having a pint, and was staring over at Syed.

Ryan had heard of the Rumours about him and Christian.

He notices how fit Syed looks and would love to have him naked and all to himself, all the things he would so to him... Ryan nearly gets a boner just thinking about him!

After a while Syed and Amira get up to leave.

Ryan notices that Syed has left his mobile phone and so, goes over and picks it up.

He obtains the phone number from it, waits a few minutes and goes over to Syed's place to give him it back.

Amira answers the door, "Hiya, Ryan is it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've come to give your husband this," he hands the mobile over.

"Oh god, he's always forgetting things, that's my Syed for you!"

Amira's obnoxiousness annoys Ryan, she was always to cheerful and smiling, he wants her sexy man.

After they clear up the mess Ryan leaves back to his place.

He checks the clock which reads '11.04' and he decides to hatch his scheme.

After about half an hour (enough time for Amira to give Syed his phone back) he texts:

"I KNOW WOT U DID WITH CHRISTIAN! MEET ME AT 1AM IN THE PLAYGROUND OR YOUR SECRET GETS OUT!"

Syed and Amira are snuggled on the couch watching the telly when he receives his text, to great horror, he doesn't recognise the number and he thinks he is being blackmailed agian.

But they aren't asking for money, what could they want?

"Who is it babe?" Amira questions,

"Oh just work" he lies; his eyes are full of fear as the two are laid on the sofa.

The programme finishes at 12 but Syed could have sworn it was so much later.

As Amira goes up to bed, Syed stays down and waits.

When 1am comes he leaves his house and cautiously walks over to the playground, there is no one about, must be what they want, he thinks.

As he approaches the playground he walks over to the swings he finds a note on one of them, as he starts to read it, he is tackled from behind to the floor.

Ryan rubs a soaked cloth over Syed's face, and his resistance quickly subdues.

As Syed comes to he finds himself blindfolded, bound to a chair by his wrist and his ankles and stripped down to his boxers.

In the distance he can hear a shower and then it stops and footsteps approach.

He calls out pleading to let him go, questioning why he's there and what they want from him.

Ryan undoes the towel round his waist to reveal his muscled chest and slight hairiness leading down to his huge erect cock just dying to find Syed's arse.

His eyes glance over Syed's hairy body, with developing pecs and biceps he just has to squeeze.

Ryan slowly bends down rubbing Syed's worried face and slowly he pushes his lips onto his prisoner's.

Syed can feel the stubble and realises that his captor is a man, and kisses back.

Ryan undoes the blindfold.

Syed gasps and stares at Ryan's body and his cock, wanting to be possessed by this man.

Ryan scoops Syed out of the chair and leads him over to his bed where he knocks him onto it.

Syed on his back, lifts his hands up above his head.

Ryan sees such glorious arm pits and licks them up and down while his hands roam up and down his body as they gyrate together.

Moans of pleasure from both men fill the room as their lips return together as they kiss passionately.

Ryan flips Syed over onto his front and lies on his back.

Ryan caresses Syed's back and then wraps his arms around him to feel his pecs and hairy body, and lays there; all the while his great boner is poking at Syed's hole through his boxers.

Syed is in heaven, in the embrace of another extremely gorgeous man and he can feel Ryan's biceps and pecs surrounding him.

Ryan, kissing Syed's neck then starts to hump Syed.

As Syed's boxers become soaked with pre cum from both his own erect cock and Ryan's marking the entrance to his hole, Ryan yanks them down.

"Omg! I can't wait any longer Ryan, FUCK ME NOW!" Syed's dream of being fucked by another man is about to come true.

Ryan doesn't need to be told twice, he starts by placing each hand on each cheek and pulling them apart he squirts a generous amount of lube into Syed's hot, hairy, hole.

He enters Syed with his finger to try to loosen him up.

"Please fuck me!"

Ryan knows he will need to be prepared; his cock was too big it would hurt like fuck if he just dove straight in, as much as wanted to.

Syed was moaning with pleasure he had never felt before.

Ryan uses two fingers, then three, finally the time has come.

He pulls Syed up on to all fours whilst he got on to his knees.

Ever so slowly Ryan begins to ease his big cock in, Syed is screaming with pleasure and pain but Ryan won't stop, in he goes, until his balls touched Syed's butt, all the while Syed was flailing his legs.

Syed was panting moaning and screaming as his hole tried to accommodate.

Ryan just shushes him and strokes his back.

He waits until the moans have stopped.

Then Ryan starts pushing in and out, only to hear the moans replaced, with moans of pleasure.

"Fuck you're tight," said Ryan.

"You're so big," Syed groans, with a slight quiver in his voice.

Ryan's thrusts grow harder this time, before grabbing Syed's shoulders and pulling his head back.

Ryan was in ecstasy, "OH FUCK YEAH!" he screamed as he fell forward onto Syed.

Ryan resorted to his previous position with his arms encapsulating his fuck buddy.

Syed can Ryan's muscles, damp with sweat, gyrating over his back.

As Ryan can feel himself nearing orgasm, he begins to violently pump Syed.

Syed is moaning, almost screaming, as he feels Ryan's monster cock rub against his insides every time the cock entered him fully.

The pumps grow harder still until "AAAHHHHHH!" Ryan screams as he pumps four shots of his thick man seed deep into Syed.

Ryan falls exhausted onto the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath, after successfully coating Syed's ass with his glorious, gloopy cum.

However, Syed has yet to be relieved; he struggles to his knees and begins feeding his cock into Ryan's mouth.

Ryan, taking the cock with his left hand, his right begins to stroke and caress Syed's body.

Over his stomach, his pert pecs and erect nipples, Syed was about to blow.

Ryan, once again threw Syed beneath him, sucking his cock, getting it wet with his saliva as he slowly took the man shaft into his mouth.

He took the impressive tool further into his throat until his nose met Syed's pubes.

He licks the head of the long penis slapping it against his face before returning his tongue to the head, down the shaft to the balls.

Syed feels the tongue glide up and down his long cock.

Ryan tastes the saltiness of the pre cum dripping down the cock; he's taking this slowly, teasing Syed.

Ryan takes Syed back into his mouth and began to deep throat his cock, sucking and rubbing his tongue against the penis in his throat.

Syed begins to thrust up into the warm mouth in front of him in excitement.

Ryan was gags slightly on the cock as it is thrust deeper into his throat.

With that, a loud scream of pleasure follows as he feels Syed's seed fill his throat.

He releases the cock, tugs at it and a few more shots of cum fall on to Syed's belly.

Ryan sucks off the cock once more and licks Syed's salty cum away from his abdomen.

Ryan then proceeds to smash his lips on to Syed's.

Syed can taste his own cum on Ryan's tongue- when finally their embrace broke away and Ryan frees his prisoner, but does Syed really want to leave?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and if you do please give me **feedback, a rating and a review.** Many thanks and enjoy!

Also **Subscribe to Daniel25892** to receive updates when I put up new chapter :)


	2. Leon and Peter

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Eastenders' or any of the characters within the show, the stories I write are pure fiction and I am not suggesting anything as to the true sexual orientation of any actors or characters within the show.

This is the first chapter in my series. I hope you like it and if you do please give me feedback, a rating and a review. Many thanks and enjoy!

Also Subscribe to me as an author to receive updates when I put up new chapter

* * *

**Leon and Peter  
**

Leon goes over to the Beale house to try to sort things out with Lucy.

Things between them have been messy to the say the least.

Leon knocks on the door, no answer; he tries again, no answer again.

Thinking Lucy is attempting to ignore him he tries the handle and to his surprise it opens.

He enters the house and he searches downstairs but finds no one.

So he commences up the stairs.

He turns to face one of the greatest sights he's ever seen; Peter Beale, stark naked wanking furiously to gay porn!

As Leon stands aghast at the sight of Peter's gorgeously smooth back, his pert bubble butt and his athletic frame working up a sweat right in front of him.

Peter obviously thought everyone was out; the loud moans of men on his computer gave that away.

Leon, knowing a great opportunity when he sees one decides to undress.

He lifted his top over his head revealing an athletic body crafted by his long hours of boxing, covered with a light coating of hair.

The sight of the firm naked body before Leon is makes his cock ache uncomfortably within the confines of his jeans.

He walks over to Peter who is still oblivious to who was in his bedroom.

Leon wraps his arms round Peter's torso, giving Peter the fright of his life.

Peter's immediate reaction is to fight, but upon feeling the 'attacker' starts to kiss the back of his neck and massage his pert pecs, made him think twice.

Peter realises it's Leon and he melts into his strong frame, he loves the feeling of Leon's biceps and pecs pressing tightly against him, he can feel Leon's hands work their way down to his cock.

Leon begins to massage the length of Peter's long cock, up and down as Leon's other hand rubs Peter's sensitive nipples which has him moaning with pleasure.

After a while Leon leads Peter over to the bed, throws him down on his back.

Leon slowly moves his mouth over to Peter's and uses his tongue to part Peter's luscious lips and explore his mouth.

Peter moans softly at the intrusion and instinctively places his hand at the back of Leon's head.

As their tongues mash together in an intense but slow kiss, Leon's developed body grinds against Peter's slim and sexy body.

Peter's hand roams up and down Leon's strong back, whilst his other hand slips down his jeans and begins to massage Leon's perfect arse cheek, Peter loves the fact that Leon's body is not only toned but that his skin is incredibly smooth to the touch.

Leon's cock is painfully trapped within his jeans, which Peter happily responds to by tugging at them and undoing Leon's belt and top button of his trousers.

Leon stands up, slips his trousers down along with his boxers, and quickly rejoins Peter on the bed.

Leon's lips meet Peter's and they interlock, his tongue pushes it's way into Peter's mouth they tangle together.

Peter places his hand on the back of Leon's head and tangles his hair through his fingers, whilst his other hand caresses Leon's strong arms and he revels in the scent of the older boy.

Each lad is extremely aroused and as the two make out Leon takes both their erections into his hands and wanks them off together, which elicits sounds from them both as they moan into each other's mouths.

The lads roll over so now Peter is on top, and the two break the kiss, as Peter's lips begin to wonder.

He trails his mouth down Leon's neck sucking on his prominent adam's apple, his lips proceed to move to Leon's chest.

Peter's hands begin to massage Leon's strong frame, rubbing his muscley shoulders, as his mouth moves to Leon's very well-defined pecs and hard nipples.

Leon has his eyes closed as he moans in sheer pleasure as Peter sucks and bites at his erect nipples.

Peter continues to work his way down Leon's body, planting kisses and trailing his tongue over each ridge of muscle on Leon's six-pack he had on his abs.

When Peter was finished making out with Leon's stomach he moves his mouth lower, following the dark hair that trailed from his belly-button to his impressive cock, which was now leaking pre-cum as it practically begs for attention.

Peter takes in the sight of Leon's impressive, throbbing cock, with balls hanging low, Leon's cock was longer than Peter's, thicker and veinier and he knew his balls were full of cum.

Peter had never done anything with another guy before Leon, all he had to go on was from the porn he wanked of to.

He looks up at Leon who is laid with his head back and eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

Seeing the long, drooling member in his hands, something inside him just makes him want to taste it.

Peter leans forwards, stuck his tongue out and licks up the length of the shaft, causing Leon to grunt and squirm underneath him, silently begging him to suck him off.

He opens his mouth and takes it into his mouth, sucking and moving his head down until the head of Leon's cock presses at the back of Peter's mouth.

As he continues to sloppily suck at his cock, Leon throws his arms over his head, squirming underneath Peter's mouth.

Peter goes wild with the smell of Leon's sweaty, hairy arm pits, causing him to suck all the more harder.

Peter begins licking at the veins running along Leon's hard member, and plays with the head, swirling his tongue around the mushroom head.

As Peter sucks harder and faster, Leon squirms and moans violently, he could feel his orgasm building inside his balls.

The pressure was building, and he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could hold on.

Peter had moved to sucking Leon's juicy balls whilst wanking him off ferociously.

Suddenly, Leon stiffens his legs and grips the bed with his arms and shouts,

"Peter! I'm gonna... gonna... CUM! UGH!"

Five long shoots of cum spurt from his cock, one straight after the other.

Screaming from the pleasure, Leon's cum lands on his stomach, in each crevice of his abs and flooding his sexy belly-button.

Peter looks up playfully at Leon, as he re positions himself over the mess and runs his tongue over Leon's body, collecting all the cum.

Leon looks down and staring straight into Peter's eyes, his mouth was full of his cum and he purposefully swallows the whole lot down, moaning at the amazing taste.

Leon stares down at Peter in pure, unadulterated lust, however, at this moment he notices the clock.

He's 5 minutes late for his date with Zsa Zsa, at this he immediately jumps off the bed and throws of his clothes.

He slips his top back over his head he bends down and kisses Peter on the lips, firmly and passionately,

"We'll have to do this again sometime!" he says, to which Peter nods very enthusiastically.

After this he slips back out the house, leaving Peter to only his memories of what had just happened, from which he wanks himself dry over.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and if you do please give me **feedback, a rating and a review.** Many thanks and enjoy!

Also **Subscribe to Daniel25892** to receive updates when I put up new chapter :)


	3. Ryan and Billie

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Eastenders' or any of the characters within the show, the stories I write are pure fiction and I am not suggesting anything as to the true sexual orientation of any actors or characters within the show.

This is the first chapter in my series. I hope you like it and if you do please give me feedback, a rating and a review. Many thanks and enjoy!

Also Subscribe to me as an author to receive updates when I put up new chapter

* * *

**Ryan and Billie  
**

Billy had recently returned home on leave from the forces to see his friends, family and most importantly, his girlfriend Whitney, or shall we say ex-girlfriend?

He feels as if Whitney deserves someone who can be with her all the time, he doesn't want her waiting around for months on end for him.

They are two different people, so Billy ended it and broke Whitney's heart.

Billy was equally distraught, he didn't want to do what he just had done, but he knew it was fair on Whitney, still he couldn't handle the guilt and he turned to something else to ease his pain.

Later that night, Ryan was coming back from the Queen Vic, he has been left on his own that night as Janine has decided to go clubbing, 'spur of the moment' Ryan thought, he knows how she is.

He found it a little harder to keep his balance than usual but he's in good shape to make it back across the square and to home.

As he cuts through the centre garden he notices a familiar figure sat on the bench.

"Alright mate?" Ryan shouts to a barely conscious Billy. "Hey! How you doin'?" he shouts again.

Ryan has found Billy, it was nearly midnight, judging by the empty vodka bottle and the fact he was drinking alone, he could tell Billy wasn't in a celebratory mood.

"Hey Ryan, long time no see!" He tried to sound energetic, but failed; the alcohol had dulled not only his guilt but also his ability to speak.

As the two catch up, the conversation turns to Ryan's sister, Whitney. However, the dialogue is not exactly smooth with drunk (Ryan) and drunker (Billy).

"So how-how's it going with myyyy sister, Billy Boy?" Ryan slurs smiling.

To this Billy burst into a flurry of tears and fills Ryan in on the situation.

Ryan could be angry at Billy, but he understands that he needs to be cruel to be kind, Whitney deserves more.

As Ryan offers a shoulder for Billy to cry on, he comforts him, a pep talk from Ryan about how they can still stay friends.

Suddenly Billy lifts his head off Ryan's shoulder and looks him in the eye.

"Thanks mate for listening and understanding."

When Billy had said he'd changed he meant he was questioning his sexuality, was he bi or gay?

He didn't know.

He'd started having desires for some of his fellow army guys but he'd never acted on any of them, he was far too shy and besides he didn't think they were into guys.

He (wrongly) didn't think Ryan was either, but the alcohol in his system told him to go for it, so as he had finished his sentence the two guys were sat gazing at each other, when Billy's face moved ever closer to Ryan's.

Ryan could see what was happening and although he thought Billy was hot he thought it would be weird what with the fact Billy has just split with his sister, but Billy was moving closer, his teary eyes had now closed and the two lads' lips came together, Billy kissed an undecided Ryan.

Billy took his lack of refusal as encouragement, continuing to kiss an unresponsive Ryan who was still deciding whether or not this would be a good idea.

Ryan eventually gave into his lust, surrendered to Billy's advance and entered into the kiss.

As the two fully embraced the kiss, it became faster, more passionate.

As Ryan's hand took the back of Billy's head he gained control of the kiss.

Billy could feel the rough of Ryan's stubble and he loved it, he opened his mouth and intertwined his tongue with Ryan's.

They kissed for a few minutes more when Ryan took Billy's head into his hands.

"Do you want to take this any further Billy?" he asked, to which Billy smiled his gorgeous smile and kissed Ryan gently on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" He smiled back.

A delighted Ryan put his arm around Billy and led him back to his empty flat.

As the two lads stumbled into Ryan's flat he led Billy to his dimly lit bedroom.

Ryan removed his shirt slowly unbuttoning down to reveal his body; a lightly developed chest and developed abdominal muscles with a light covering of hair in all the right places.

He threw his shirt on the floor and walked over to a smiling Billy, kissing him he slowly moved his hands down his body feeling his body underneath his shirt, he found the bottom of Billy's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Ryan stepped back and admired Billy's body; his spell in the army sure had given him a nice torso.

Ryan lustfully moved his eyes over Billy's smooth defined chest, a developing six-pack and tight v-muscles, with a line of hair from his belly button down to underneath his waistband.

Ryan grabbed Billy by his muscley shoulders and pulled him on top of him onto the bed.

Their fit bodies rubbed together as they made out rolling around on the bed.

Billy on top of Ryan began grinding his hard cock on Ryan's through their jeans.

As they continued Ryan's hands moved from the back of Billy's head down his back, feeling the muscles as he went, as he did this Billy began passionately kissing, biting and sucking at Ryan's neck.

Ryan's hands reached the bottom of Billy's back and plunged into Billy's jeans; he began to massage his pert, round arse between his hands.

Billy, on top of Ryan, grabbed Ryan's roaming hands and pinned them above his head.

With both lads' armpits exposed, the sweaty, manly horny smell drove them wild.

Billy just had to taste Ryan's pits!

He began making out with Ryan's neck, sucking and admiring Ryan's stubbly Adam's apple, before slowly working his way to the hairy pit.

Licking back and forth he loved every second, feeling his tongue slide into the muscley pit feeling the hairs pass his mouth.

Ryan's moans and slight laughter only drove him further.

Billy moved his to Ryan's impressive biceps, he grabbed Ryan's muscley arms as Ryan tensed beneath him, sucking, biting, kissing he couldn't stop worshipping Ryan's fit body.

Billy's curious mouth moved down to his chest where he began sucking moving to Ryan's well-built pecs and licking and sucking at Ryan's pink nipples.

They groaned and moaned, breathing heavily as Ryan began to moan uncontrollably.

He was lying back with his eyes shut, in bliss, while his new fuck buddy worked his magic.

Billy planted kisses while his mouth moved down to Ryan's toned stomach, tasting the abs and making out with his stomach, Ryan couldn't wait for the next part!

He got to Ryan's belt, he could feel his cock straining against his jeans.

Billy hastily undid the belt and pulled down Ryan's jeans and underwear in one motion, he really wanted to do this.

Although he had never sucked a cock before, he was too drunk to be apprehensive, he just dove straight in, wrapped his lips around and swallowed Ryan's erect, stiff penis.

His tongue darted around the head causing shivers up Ryan's spine, and he moaned all the louder.

Up and down Billy went, savouring the taste of Ryan's pre-cum, he could feel the pressure building up in his own balls.

To Ryan's dismay, Billy stopped and stood up and removed his own jeans, left in only his boxers.

Ryan jumped up and kissed Billy, deep and passionately, tasting his own pre-cum on Billy's lips.

"Lick my asshole Billy" Ryan asked, to which Billy couldn't wait to agree to.

He turned Ryan around and pushed him onto the bed, his arse in easy access.

Ryan came up on his hands and knees and Billy began the rimming, he grabbed Ryan's arse cheeks and slowly separated them as he started to eagerly run his tongue up and down the crack of Ryan's arse.

Billy's warm moist tongue, gave Ryan's crack a nice covering of saliva.

As Ryan called for Billie to fuck him he jumped at the call.

With Ryan on his hands and knees, Ryan ascended to his knees and brought his erect cock right to Ryan's hole.

Billy had given anal to a few girls before, but he was no expert, and in his drunken state he was perhaps a little less empathetic to Ryan's imminent pain.

Ryan had only bottomed once before and it was quite a while ago, he was eager and scared to have Billy's big cock deep inside of him.

Ryan braced himself as he began to feel Billie's big cock invade him.

Driven by the feelings of lust for the young stud about to fuck him, Ryan gripped the sheets and bit his bottom lip as Billie slowly but surely forced his way further inside him.

"Ah mate! Stop for a sec!" panted Ryan.

Billie thinking he'd hurt Ryan stopped and pulled out.

"Sorry Ry are you OK?" asked Billie

"I'm good just haven't done this in a while, try again, remember slowly" He responded

As he pushed his chocolate coloured cock back into Ryan's man pussy, they both moaned loudly.

Ryan had his face clenched, his hands gripped and his toes curled, as the sexy soldier stud fucked him from behind.

Billie had never fucked anything so tight before.

The further Billie pushed in, the louder Ryan screamed, pain and pleasure overwhelmed him.

It made Billie so horny; as he pushed in he came to a halt as his pubes brushed Ryan's arse, Billie was all the way in.

Ryan took his hand and placed it on Billie arse cheek signalling to wait, while his hole got adjusted to the big invader.

Billie leaned down and began to lightly kiss the back of Ryan's neck.

As he got more into it, he rested his weight on Ryan and allowed his hands to roam around Ryan's body.

Feeling his firm pecs and tight abs, Billie was in heaven, equally Ryan loved the feel of Billie's hunky body pressing into his back; he loved how Billie's biceps were so firm.

With his ass now adjusted to the beautiful, big cock inside him, the pain was slowly replaced by feelings of ecstasy, so Ryan moved his hand and told Billie to carry on.

Billie slowly began to grind his cock around inside Ryan's arse causing the young lad to squirm around in ecstasy.

With Ryan screaming for more Billie continued the assault of his hole by pulling out and back in, building up a good strong rhythm, as he pumped his cock back and forth.

Before long he had built up a steady momentum and was rhythmically slapping Ryan's beautiful arse cheeks with his large balls.

Ryan was screaming in unimaginable pleasure, he'd forgotten how good it felt to take a dick.

Billie suddenly pulled out, flipped Ryan and began snogging his face off.

They rubbed their sweaty bodies and wet cocks together, as they were making out Billie came down and grabbed both their cocks rubbing their two rods together.

Like an animal Billie grabbed Ryan's ankles and lifted them up on his muscled shoulders, with unobstructed access he once again plunged into Ryan.

The fucking got increasingly intense, and Billie was slamming Ryan's tight arse hard and fast.

The lads moaned and grunted with pleasure, clearly loving every second.

Ryan loved the feeling of Billie's cock constantly pushing against his prostate deep inside, massaging it and building his orgasm.

Billie decided to quieten Ryan's rather loud moans and leaned forward and silenced his moaning with a passionate kiss.

Billie's muscley frame slid back and forth on Ryan's stomach as the two were locked at the lips.

The thrust began slow and deep and Ryan was screaming into Billie's mouth, his nails digging into Billie's smooth, toned back.

As the thrusts continued Ryan reached his climax, he screamed as Billie fucked the cum out of him, shoot after shoot shot out of his dick hitting Ryan in the face and landing mainly on his stomach.

Billie could feel himself nearly cumming so he pulled out of Ryan, pointed his cock for Ryan's front and cum came flying out of the lads cock landing on top of Ryan's fresh load.

They both panted as they tried to catch their breath, Ryan's stomach moving up and down with his own Billie cum splashed all over his abs.

Billie slowly moved his head down to the pile and began running his tongue through the loads mixing the two together.

Next he scooped up the hot, creamy cum with his tongue, held it in his mouth and savoured the taste before swallowing it right down. He repeated the motion again but instead brought his mouth to Ryan's and shared the cum as it flooded his mouth.

They kissed deeply, their tongue passing the cum back and forth as they laid in each other's embrace, knowing this was so right yet so wrong.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and if you do please give me **feedback, a rating and a review.** Many thanks and enjoy!

Also **Subscribe to Daniel25892** to receive updates when I put up new chapter :)


	4. Max and Leon

Chapter 4

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Eastenders' or any of the characters within the show, the stories I write are pure fiction and I am not suggesting anything as to the true sexual orientation of any actors or characters within the show.

This is the next chapter in my series. I hope you like it and if you do please give me feedback, a rating and a review. Many thanks and enjoy!

Also Subscribe to me as an author to receive updates when I put up new chapter

* * *

**Max and Leon**

Leon had been craving some more male attention ever since his encounter with Peter Beale.

He noticed Max Branning always checking him out whenever he was near, although they had never properly communicated before, Leon knew he was a good-looking guy.

He decided to go for it, attempt to smooth his way into Max's underwear.

He knocked on the cabin door to where Max worked,

"Come in!" Max yelled

Leon entered the cabin,

"Hi Mr Branning, nice day isn't it?"

"What do you want? I'm very busy!" an agitated Max replied.

He'd been under a lot of stress lately, his relationship with that floozy of a 'girlfriend' was very 'on-off', and he was working endless hours to earn enough to keep him afloat.

"Oh I was just wondering if there was any work going here?" a confident Leon asked

"No! I have barely enough to pay Darren, never mind another clown workin' for me!" he responded

"Oh that's a shame," Leon said seductively as he ran his hand down the front of his polo shirt.

Max couldn't help but watch the very sexy teenager run his palm over his solid pecs and over his ridged abdomen.

Leon noticed how Max's eyes followed his hand, nearly drooling at the thought of Leon naked.

Leon smiled that cheeky smile he did when he's pleased, he began rubbing his torso up and down, in the up motion he slowly lifted his top up a bit, teasing Max with a glimpse of his six-pack abs and sexy treasure trail leading down under his Calvin Klein boxers with were worn high above his jeans.

"Cooped up in here all day can't be fun Mr Branning, thought maybe you could use an assistant?" he cheekily asked

"Hmmmmmmmmmm" Max replied, as he thought above the proposition he stood up.

Hiding his semi- hard cock he began to slowly walk across the room to the teenage stud.

As he looked down at him, Leon put his hand on Max's shoulder,

"Whadya say Max?" he smiled

Max grabbed Leon's other hand and placed it on his other shoulder and leaned in and kissed Leon lightly on the lips.

As he withdrew they both smiled and returned for a deeper snog, both opening their mouths and licking each other's tongues.

Leon placed his hand on the back of Max's head as the kiss deepened.

Leon opened his mouth slightly and felt Max's tongue probe inside, licking at his lips and gently massaging against the tip of his own tongue.

As the kiss become more passionate and they started to move into a deep French kiss, Max's groping hands wandered over Leon's smooth back and down underneath his boxers, squeezing Leon's pert arse cheeks, eliciting a moan each time he did.

Max rather forcefully yanked Leon's t-shirt off, revealing a young, sexy torso with defined pecs and hard nipples; he had a six-pack on his abs and broad, muscley shoulders.

A light dusting of hair covered his chest and trailed from his belly-button to under his

boxers.

As Max melted at the site Leon returned the favour and removed Max's shirt.

He revealed a smooth, muscley body, big pecs and tight abs, with big shoulders and bulging biceps.

Now, topless, Max drew his arm across his desk, swiping its contents onto the floor as he did so.

He pushed Leon onto the desk, and Max stripped down to just his socks and black Armani briefs.

Leon begged Max to strip him as well, to which he happily obliged.

Max fiddled with Leon's belt buckle and after undoing it he swiped the young man's jeans and boxers off in one swift movement, revealing Leon's sizable cock as it sprung back and slapped his stomach.

Max pulled down his own underwear and got on top of Leon.

The men hugged each other tightly and gyrated their hips as they slid their erect cocks together, and they made out on Max's office desk.

Leon ran his hands all over Max's chest, shoulders and back, he loved the defined musculature of the older man on top of him.

Max suddenly broke the kiss and stood up, he pulled Leon up and pushed him back on the table on his stomach, and he then spread the teenager's legs.

Max spat on Leon's hole and he gently nudged a finger against Leon's tight man pussy and cautiously pressed it in and was met by moans of pleasure.

As Max worked his finger back and forth, Leon began pushing his arse back against Max's finger.

Max was dying for a taste of this young lad's eager hole, so he pulled his finger out and got on his knees.

He pulled the cheeks apart and began to rim Leon.

The soft, wet sensation of Max's tongue on his sensitive hole sent a jolt through young Leon's body.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Branning eat my asshole," pleaded Leon.

Max started off lightly licking Leon's ass, but soon he was diving in, feasting on his hole.

His tongue was flurry of licks, wetting his hole and loosening it up.

"Please Mr. Branning!" moaned Leon as he gyrates his ass back onto Max' lips, "please fuck me!"

It was all Max needed to hear, he jumped up and grabbed Leon's muscley shoulder and began to force his mature, big, leaking cock into the tight, eager hole before him.

Leon gasped as Max forced his cock in deeper, inch by inch, and he felt the tightness of Leon's hole.

They moaned and Max kept pushing in until Leon felt Max's hips pressed right against his arse cheeks.

Max pulled out and then went in again and soon he was pumping Leon with a steady rhythm, with Leon drawing a heavy breath with each thrust.

Max pounded his cock harder and harder into Leon, still not quite daring to believe that he was fulfilling one of his hottest fantasies of the last few months.

All of Max's pent up anger and lust that had built up over the previous months were being unleashed on Leon in an aggressive way.

Max shouted as he forcefully slammed in and out of the boy and Leon was screaming, both their bodies shimmering in the light from the sweat that had built up on their hot, sexy bodies.

He's never had it so rough but he enjoyed every second.

Max knew he would be walking around the square tomorrow with a huge grin on his face at the thought that he'd fucked the square's number 1 player.

Before he knew it, he felt that familiar rush of energy in his groins, and he knew he was close to eruption.

"Yeahhhhhh!" groaned Max, unable to control himself, as he spurted a powerful jet of cum deep inside Leon's tight cavity, followed by another and another.

Leon moaned too, as he felt his hole fill with more and more of Max's warm man-juice.

Max withdrew from Martin's hole, leaving cum dripping from the entrance, his massive cock still spurting out jets of the creamy substance, now over Leon's firm bum cheeks.

He breathed heavily, as the last few drops arrived, and his cock slowly started to go soft.

Leon turned around to face Max, revealing a still intact hard-on.

Wasting no time, Max immediately put his mouth over Leon's dick and proceeded with an expert blowjob.

Max went back and forth up and down, using his tongue to swirl over the young lad's cock head.

When Leon's breathing grew louder and harder, Max knew what was coming!

"Ohhhhhhh!" screamed Leon, as he exploded into the back of Max's mouth.

Max did his best to gulp down the flood of teenage spunk that was being shot down his throat, but Leon was shooting so hard and fast it proved impossible, and some of it trickled out of Max's mouth and dripped down on Max's stomach.

As the two guys caught their breaths, they got dressed.

Max saw Leon out the door, satisfied he'd managed to shag such a sexy lad.

Suddenly a phone sounded it's text alert sound, it wasn't Max's.

He searched around and found what must have been Leon's phone underneath his desk amidst the entire table's previous content.

The text was off Peter, it read:

"Hey, what's up? Wondering when we can finish off what we started the other night ;) X"

Max gasped, Peter was gay! He began to get some very sexy ideas.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and if you do please give me **feedback, a rating and a review.** Many thanks and enjoy!

Also **Subscribe to Daniel25892** to receive updates when I put up new chapter :)


End file.
